Prostheses for implantation in blood vessels or other similar organs of the living body are, in general, well known in the medical art. For example, prosthetic vascular grafts formed of biocompatible materials (e.g., Dacron or expanded, porous polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) tubing) have been employed to replace or bypass damaged or occluded natural blood vessels. A graft material supported by framework is known as a stent-graft or endoluminal graft. In general, the use of stent-grafts for treatment or isolation of vascular aneurysms and vessel walls which have been thinned or thickened by disease (endoluminal repair or exclusion) are well known. Many stent-grafts, are “self-expanding”, i.e., inserted into the vascular system in a compressed or contracted state, and permitted to expand upon removal of a restraint. Self-expanding stent-grafts typically employ a wire or tube configured (e.g. bent or cut) to provide an outward radial force and employ a suitable elastic material such as stainless steel or Nitinol (nickel-titanium). Nitinol may additionally employ shape memory properties. The self-expanding stent-graft is typically configured in a tubular shape of a slightly greater diameter than the diameter of the blood vessel in which the stent-graft is intended to be used. In general, rather than inserting in a traumatic and invasive manner, stents and stent-grafts are preferably deployed through a less invasive intraluminal delivery, i.e., cutting through the skin to access a lumen or vasculature or percutaneously via successive dilatation, at a convenient (and less traumatic) entry point, and routing the stent-graft through the lumen to the site where the prosthesis is to be deployed.
Intraluminal deployment in one example is effected using a delivery catheter with coaxial inner (plunger) and outer (sheath) tubes arranged for relative axial movement. The stent graft is compressed and disposed within the distal end of an outer catheter tube in front of an inner tube. The catheter is then maneuvered, typically routed though a lumen (e.g., vessel), until the end of the catheter (and the stent-graft) is positioned in the vicinity of the intended treatment site. The inner tube is then held stationary while the outer tube of the delivery catheter is withdrawn. The inner tube prevents the stent-graft from moving back as the outer tube is withdrawn. As the outer tube is withdrawn, the stent graft is gradually exposed from a proximal end to a distal end of the stent graft, the exposed portion of the stent-graft radially expands so that at least a portion of the expanded portion is in substantially conforming surface contact with a portion of the interior of the lumen e.g., blood vessel wall. The proximal end of the stent-graft is the end closest to the heart whereas the distal end is the end furthest away from the heart during deployment. In contrast and of note, the distal end of the catheter is usually identified to the end that is farthest from the operator while the proximal end of the catheter is the end nearest the operator. Depending on the access location the stent graft and delivery system description may be consistent or opposite. Logic should prevail to understand the description of actual systems below.
Many self expanding stent-graft deployment systems are configured to have the proximal end of the stent-graft deploy as the outer tube or sheath is pulled back. The proximal end of the stent-graft is typically designed to fixate and seal the stent graft to the wall of the vessel during deployment. Such a configuration leaves little room for error in placement since re-positioning the stent-graft after initial deployment, except for a minimal pull down retraction, is usually difficult if possible at all. Deploying the proximal end of the stent-graft first makes accurate pre-deployment positioning of the stent-graft critical
One attempt to overcome this problem by W. L. Gore utilized a flexible jacket that deploys the stent-graft with a ripcord that opens the jacket along the longitudinal axis of the flexible jacket, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,792. Unfortunately, this method introduced a separate non-integrated sheath into the system into the femoral artery and further failed to provide the desired control during deployment. Other stent-graft delivery systems have also attempted to confine the proximal end of the stent-graft, but generally fail to provide adequate control in manipulating the stent-graft positioning in both the initial deployment of the stent graft and the re-deployment of the stent-graft (once the stent-graft has been partially deployed). Another problem encountered with existing systems, particularly with systems that have a distal end of a stent-graft fixed during deployment (or during the uncovering of a sheath) is the frictional forces that can cause the stent-graft to axially compress or bunch up as the sheath is retracted. This bunching increases the density of the stent-graft within the sheath and can further increase the frictional drag experienced during deployment. Thus, a need exists for a method and deployment system that enables partial deployment of a stent-graft while constraining a proximal end of the stent-graft, provides adequate control to enable re-deployment of the stent-graft in various dimensions and further reduces deployment forces during advancement of the stent-graft.